Tense
by Kyra5972
Summary: What happens when Pogue catches Caleb watching him sleep a couple weeks after the motorcycle accident? SLASH!


**Title:** Tense

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did, I'm sure I could find much more interesting things to do with my time….

**Summary:** What happens when Pogue catches Caleb watching him sleep a couple weeks after the motorcycle accident?

**Pairings:** Caleb/Pogue

**Spoilers:** Covenant movie.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!!!** Don't like it, don't read. Flames will be mocked accordingly.

**A/N:** This was written as a Christmas Present for Ice_Whisper. I hope you like it, Hun! And Happy Holidays to everyone, no matter what Holiday it may be that you celebrate.

**A/N2:** I tried posting this a few times over the last couple weeks, but for some reason I couldn't get it to work... So here it is now! Hope ya'll like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caleb let out a soft sigh as he quietly sat down in the armchair situated in the corner of his best friend's bedroom. As he looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed, waves of guilt washed over him; it was his fault that his friend was in this condition. Chase had been trying to get to him and he'd gone after Pogue to do so. It worked.

Everyone had thought he'd been completely focused on keeping Sarah safe when, to be completely honest, she had actually been a secondary concern. Even when he had seen her there in the barn, Pogue had been his number one priority. That realization had lead to him gently breaking things off with Sarah the day after the fight with Chase at Putnam Barn. He had given her numerous reasons; mostly that it was for her own safety, but not once mentioning the real reason: that he was in love with his best friend.

Caleb flinched as Pogue shifted under the covers and a soft whimpered escaped his lips. The guilt that swirled around him was almost tangible. If it wasn't for him, Chase never would have gone after Pogue, never would have caused the bike to crash and Pogue to end up in the hospital. Another soft whimper escaped the sleeping boy and Caleb quietly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, smoothing back Pogue's hair in an attempt to sooth the other teen.

It had been just over a week since Caleb's birthday, just under a week since Pogue had signed himself out of the hospital against the Doctor's advice. Pogue hated the hospital and had refused to stay longer than absolutely necessary, and according to Pogue, if he could make it to the bathroom on his own, it wasn't necessary.

Caleb, Reid and Tyler had been over every day, trying to make things easier for the second oldest. They would stay until Pogue went to bed then all three of them would leave. Caleb made sure he was always the last one to leave, that way Reid and Tyler wouldn't notice that he only ever drove to the end of the driveway and waited long enough that he was sure Pogue had fallen asleep before turning around and driving back to the house, quietly slipping inside and settling himself in the chair in the corner of Pogue's room to watch over his friend as he slept.

Pogue was doing much better than he had been but he was still sore. Mostly, he had just suffered from a lot of severe bruises and one hell of a concussion. His concussion had completely cleared up, but the remaining bruises still caused some discomfort and a bit of a limp whenever Pogue tried to walk.

Even with Pogue doing better, Caleb still couldn't help the guilt that he felt. He had fully accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend, but he had no idea of how to deal with his guilt. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe Chase had realized his feelings for Pogue, if maybe that were the reason the older boy had decided to use Pogue to get to him instead of Reid or Tyler. And that thought just made him feel all the guiltier.

A soft moan pulled Caleb from his thoughts and he focused on Pogue's face, his hand freezing in the other boy's hair as Pogue's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Pogue's eyes slowly opened and he looked confused for a second before he managed to focus on the boy sitting next to him. "Cay?" Confusion laced his voice as he looked at his best friend, wondering what the older boy was doing there.

"Um…" Caleb started, unsure what he should say. He had been sitting with Pogue every night for the past two weeks and not once had Pogue woken up. He realized belatedly that he probably should have thought about what he would say if his friend were to wake up and find him watching him sleep.

Pogue's expression shifted from confusion to worry as Caleb seemed to just sit there, frozen. "Cay?" He asked again, staring intently into his friend's dark eyes. "Caleb? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Caleb blinked for a moment and shook his head lightly. "Uh, yeah, everything's fine," He replied. His eyes flicked up to where his hand was still resting in Pogue's long brown hair, trying to figure out how to remove it without drawing to much attention to it since it seemed that his friend had yet to notice it. He started to causally but slowly pull his hand back, freezing once more as Pogue lifted a hand grasp at his wrist before he could pull back completely. "Pogue?"

Pogue looked confused once again as his sleepy mind tried to figure out why Caleb was in his room, with his hand in his hair. He looked at the hand he held in his grasp then looked back at Caleb, "Caleb, what…?"

"I…I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay," Caleb replied slowly. "You whimpered in your sleep, so I just…" He trailed off with a shrug, not sure how to explain himself.

"Oh." Pogue glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and then released Caleb's hand as he started to scoot across to the far side of the bed. "Well, come on, then."

Now it was Caleb's turn to look confused. "Pogue?"

Pogue just rolled his eyes. "It's after three in the morning, Cay, you might as well stay here tonight," He said as he flipped the covers down so Caleb could climb into the bed.

Caleb stared at the bed as his brain tried to process what Pogue was saying.

"Come on, Caleb, it's not like you've never stayed over before," Pogue said impatiently, "Now strip down and get in."

Caleb's eyes widened as his mind conjured up a completely different meaning to Pogue's words. He slowly stood up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. He glanced up at Pogue, slightly self-conscious for reasons he couldn't name, after all, Pogue had seen him completely naked in the locker room before, and he was only stripping down to his boxers now. It was nothing Pogue hadn't seen millions of times before. But then again, he hadn't realized that he was in love with Pogue then either. And as his eyes caught sight of Pogue's naked chest in the moonlit room, another reason for his self-consciousness was brought to his attention as he felt his cock twitch in interest. That sure as hell hadn't ever been a problem before.

With a nearly silent groan, Caleb turned so that his back was facing Pogue before quickly undoing his jeans and kicking them off, along with his shoes and socks. He slid into the bed and quickly pulled the blankets up and letting them bunch around his waist in an attempt to hide his now-obvious arousal.

After a few minutes of lying tensely in the bed, trying very hard not to think about his half-naked friend lying less than two feet away from him, Caleb jumped slightly as the bed shifted and Pogue's voice broke the silence in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Pogue asked as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at his obviously tense friend.

Caleb's eyes snapped open as he looked over at Pogue. "What?" His mind raced as he tried to think of an excuse for his discomfort.

"I mean you're so tense I can feel it over here," Pogue said, slightly annoyed, "Now what's going on?"

"I…Nothing," Caleb replied, "I just, don't want to accidentally kick you or something. Plus the last couple weeks have been kinda stressful, I guess."

Pogue nodded though he didn't really look like he believed his friend. "It has been stressful, I guess," He acknowledged slowly. "But you don't have to worry about kicking me, Caleb. I'm fine, really. Besides, you've never been a kicker. And even if you were, I'd just kick you back; you'd learn real quick not to kick me." Pogue grinned down at his friend as he finished.

Caleb chuckled lightly in response, only to have the sound die in his throat at Pogue's next words.

"Here, roll over," Pogue said as he shifted closer to Caleb.

"Wh-what?" Caleb stuttered as he stared wide-eyed at his friend.

Pogue just rolled his eyes, "Roll over. You're so damn tense there's no way you're going to be able to get to sleep. I'm just going to help you relax."

Caleb slowly rolled onto his stomach, fairly certain that there was no way he was going to be able to relax if Pogue was touching him. Moments later, he sucked in a sharp breath as the bed shifted as Pogue sat up fully before throwing a leg across his back and straddling his hips.

"Christ, Caleb, you're tense," Pogue said as he settled his hands on Caleb's shoulders and started to apply firm pressure, trying to massage away the tenseness in his friend's body.

Caleb bit harshly on his lip as he felt Pogue's hands moving firmly over him, causing his arousal to harden further. It was all he could do to keep from moving his hips in an attempt to gain some much-needed friction. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that Pogue was currently straddling him and there was no way he'd be able to gain the friction without his best friend noticing.

About ten minutes later, Caleb finally started to relax slightly as Pogue continued to work the tenseness out of his shoulders and back. Seconds later, Pogue hit a particularly tender spot and Caleb was unable to stop the loud moan that was ripped from his throat.

Pogue froze in place at the loud moan his friend released, feeling the older boy immediately tense up again.

Caleb froze and tensed as the moan slipped past his lips and horror flooded his body, though it did nothing to quell the desire rushing though him.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked uncertainly.

Caleb shut his eyes tightly for a moment, "Shit," He muttered. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath, "I'll just-" He started as he went to move off of the bed, seeming to have forgotten that Pogue was straddling him, therefore preventing him from going anywhere. "Look, Pogue, just let me up, okay?"

Pogue nodded even though Caleb couldn't see it and slowly moved back to his side of the bed, watching in a bit of a daze as Caleb quickly sat up and slid off the bed.

Caleb leaned over and picked up his pants and shirt, not bothering to put them on at the moment, all he wanted to do was get out of there, away from Pogue's confused and searching gaze.

Seeing Caleb take a step toward the door, Pogue quickly reached out and grabbed his friend's arm. "Caleb…"

"Just let me go, Pogue, please," Caleb murmured, a note of desperation in his voice at the end of his plea.

Pogue just shook his head, again not caring that Caleb couldn't see the action, and tugged on his friend's arm until he turned around to face him. "No, Caleb, not until you-"

"Until I what?" Caleb asked cutting his friend off. "Until I tell you how damn good that felt? Until I tell you that that moan was pure sexual desire not just platonic appreciation? Until I admit that right now, all I want to do is fuck you until you can't even remember your own name? Until I tell you that I'm in love with you? Because I am. And being this close to you right now, knowing you don't want me that way is pure torture. So can I just go now? Please?"

Caleb's eyes went wide as he realized just what he had just admitted to his best friend and whirled back around, trying to tug his arm out of Pogue's grasp so that he could get out of there.

Pogue was shocked by Caleb's admission, completely frozen in place until he felt Caleb's tugs as he tried to free his arm. Snapping out of his shock, Pogue tugged hard on Caleb's arm and pulling him back around to face him.

"Po-"

Pogue cut Caleb off as he sealed his lips over the older boys, quickly slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Caleb froze for a moment before returning the kiss. He opened his mouth to Pogue, letting out a deep moan that was muffled by Pogue's mouth.

Pogue slowly pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Caleb's. "Who the hell said I didn't want you that way?" He asked. "Because I do." With that, he gently tugged Caleb back onto the bed with him so that they were both kneeling on the bed facing each other.

Caleb stared at Pogue for a moment before giving into his desires and leaning forward and kissing the other boy, slipping his tongue into Pogue's mouth as the younger boy moaned. He shuffled closer to Pogue on the bed until their bodies were pressed flush against each other, drawing another moan from them both.

Pogue's hands slowly slid up Caleb's bare chest, eliciting a shiver from the older boy, before slipping around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer.

Caleb ran a hand through Pogue's hair before wrapping one arm around his friend's waist and planting the other hand on the bed as he lowered him back onto the bed. Once Pogue was once again lying on the bed, Caleb settled his body over Pogue's and rubbed their boxer-clad erections firmly together, drawing moans and gasps from both of them.

Pogue arched up in pleasure as Caleb ground down against him and broke away from the kiss to throw his head back as he gasped for breath. His breath came in pants as he felt Caleb start to make his way over his jaw line and down his neck, licking and nipping at the flesh as he went.

Caleb started to kiss his way down Pogue's body, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples, loving the sounds his actions pulled from the younger boy. He gently traced his tongue over well-defined abs as he hooked a finger in Pogue's boxers and pulled them down over the other boy's legs before tossing them to the floor.

Pogue buried his hands in Caleb's short hair as his friend continued to kiss and lick his way down his body toward his straining cock. He felt Caleb kissing over his hip and then hot breath ghosted over his erection for a second before disappearing. Pogue opened lust-glazed eyes to look down at Caleb in confusion, wondering why the other boy had stopped.

Caleb looked up at Pogue's pleasure-filled face and waited for his friend to look at him. As soon as they made eye contact, Caleb lowered his head slightly and licked at the tip of Pogue's cock, smirking as Pogue's eyes went wide before closing again as his head dropped back to the pillow. Caleb paused where he was, letting his breath ghost over Pogue's straining cock, once again waiting for Pogue to look at him.

Pogue let out an annoyed growl as he tried to push Caleb's mouth closer to him, needing to feel Caleb's warm mouth around him. But Caleb wasn't cooperating. He opened his eyes and looked down at Caleb again to ask him why he wasn't doing anything, only to have Caleb dip his head down and take the tip of his cock into his mouth as soon as they made eye contact.

Caleb kept his eyes on Pogue's as he gently took the tip of his erection into his mouth and began to suckle lightly, watching as Pogue's eyes widened in both pleasure and realization.

Pogue released Caleb's hair from one of his hands and reached out to put an extra pillow under his head so that he could relax his neck and still watch Caleb.

As soon as he was sure Pogue was comfortable, Caleb pulled back off of the other boy and shot him a grin before leaning back in and slowly taking the entirety of the younger boy's length into his mouth, his eyes on Pogue's the entire time.

Pogue panted as his one hand fisted in Caleb's hair and the other fisted in the sheets as Caleb slowly, torturously moved up and down his cock. "God, Caleb, please," He panted as he bucked his hips and tried to press down on the back of Caleb's head. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and locked on Caleb's, afraid that the other boy would stop again if he let them close in pleasure.

Caleb moaned at the plea that fell from his friend's lips, speeding up his movements and increasing the suction. He slid his hands over Pogue's hips, holding the other boy in place as he moved up and down his cock. He pulled back until just the tip of Pogue's cock was in his mouth and paused, smirking slightly at the whimper the action pulled from the younger boy. He locked his on Pogue's for a moment before relaxing his throat and going back down, deep-throating him, and humming lightly.

"Oh God, _Cay_," Pogue moaned, "Close, so close. Oh God, yes, Caleb!"

Knowing that it wouldn't take much more, Caleb increased the suction once more and sped up his movements, continuing to hum as he did so. He kept his eyes locked on Pogue's and seconds later he watched as Pogue pressed his head back into the pillow and his eyes flew shut, bliss covering his face as his orgasm washed over him.

"_CALEB_!!!" Pogue yelled as he came, feeling his best friend pull back slightly as the older boy swallowed down everything Pogue had to give. A few moments later, Pogue slowly opened his eyes to see Caleb hovering directly above him, a large grin on his face.

Caleb grinned down at Pogue as the other boy opened his eyes then leaned in to kiss him thoroughly, letting Pogue taste himself on his tongue. He settled himself back down on top of Pogue as they continued to kiss before pulling back just long enough to press three fingers against Pogue's lips, moaning as Pogue quickly sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits.

Removing his fingers from Pogue's mouth, Caleb leaned back in to kiss the younger boy once more as his hand drifted down between their bodies and between Pogue's legs. He slowly and gently slid a finger into his friend, moving it slowly in and out for a moment before sliding a second finger in with the first.

Pogue moaned as he felt Caleb stretching him and quickly started pushing back against the questing fingers as a third slipped inside him. He broke their kiss with a gasp as he felt Caleb crooking his fingers inside him. "God, Caleb, now, please," He pleaded as he bent his knees and spread his legs further apart. His eyes flashed black and suddenly Caleb's boxers were on the floor, leaving Caleb just as naked as Pogue.

Caleb pressed loving kisses along Pogue's jaw as he slowly removed his fingers and lined his erection up with Pogue's entrance. He pulled back slightly and waited until Pogue made eye contact once more. "Are you sure?" He asked as he gently stroked a hand over Pogue's cheek.

Pogue just nodded and pulled Caleb down for another kiss. He let out a deep moan as he felt Caleb slowly pushing into him.

Moments later and Caleb was fully buried in Pogue's tight heat. After giving Pogue a few seconds to adjust, Caleb started to move slowly in and out, speeding up his thrusts every so often and delighting in the pants and moans that were escaping Pogue.

"God, Pogue, so good," He moaned as he tilted Pogue's hips just slightly, knowing he had found the other boy's sweet spot when Pogue's back arched sharply with pleasure.

"Oh God, Cay! Harder, please," Pogue panted, "_More_!"

Caleb obliged and draped Pogue's legs over his shoulders as he started moving faster, thrusting harder into Pogue's welcoming body. Slipping a hand between their bodies, Caleb started stroking Pogue's renewed arousal in time with his thrusts.

Seconds later, both boys came, names on each other's lips.

As he came down, Pogue slowly let his legs slip from Caleb's shoulders and felt the other boy settle bonelessly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Caleb and shifted a bit until Caleb was only half on top of him and half curled into his side.

Caleb curled his body into Pogue's, his eyes drifting closed as he listened to the other boy's heartbeat slow under his ear and his breathing even out. Once Pogue's breathing had even out and he was fairly certain Pogue was asleep, Caleb turned his head slightly to press a kiss to his chest. "I love you," He whispered softly.

"I love you, too," Pogue whispered sleepily, wrapping his arms tighter around Caleb.

Caleb's eyes flew open in surprise when he heard Pogue's reply before he smiled softly and closed his eyes once more, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And they all live Slashily Ever After! The End!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, Everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
